This invention relates to switches and more specifically to sealed switches.
The first embodiment of the invention utilizes a plastic film which abuts the upper surface of the support portion and covers the upper edges of the walls defining the base. The plastic film is trapped between the upper edges of the walls defining the base and the cover portion forming a seal.
The second embodiment utilizes a start button 52 which comprises a disk like support which is formed of an elastomeric material that on assembly is trapped and squeezed between the upper edges of the walls defining the base and the cover portion forming a seal.